Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Thum 1006700 1-Z.png|link=Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan Dsffds.PNG|link=Hope-Filled Strike Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku Thumb SS4 Goku TEQ SSR.png|link=Transcendental Saiyan Power Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku Thumb goku kid gt UR STR.png|link=Victory Clincher Goku (GT) Thumb goku kid gt SSR STR.png|link=Trusted by Friends Goku (GT) Thumb frieza hell gt UR phy.png|link=Thundering Wrath from Hell Frieza (Final Form) (GT) Thumb frieza hell gt ssr phy.png|link=Perfect Chance for Revenge Frieza (Final Form) (GT) Thumb cell gt int UR.png|link=Roaring Hatred from Hell Cell (Perfect Form) (GT) Thumb cell gt int ssr.png|link=Rematch Between Old Foes Cell (Perfect Form) (GT) Thumb frieza hell ssr int.png|link=Resurrection for Revenge Frieza (Final Form) (GT) Thumb cell gt phy ssr.png|link=Resurrection for Retaliation Cell (Perfect Form) (GT) Thumb A17 GT ssr agl.png|link=Fused Techniques Hell Fighter 17 Thumb A18 GT ssr str.png|link=Furious Assault Android 18 (GT) Thumb 1014090.png|link=Instinct of the Warrior Race Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Thumb 1007410.png|link=Impulse of the Warrior Race Majin Vegeta Card 1015410 thumb.png|link=Fictitious Universe's Strongest Beerus (Monaka Costume) Card 1015400 thumb.png|link=Desperate God of Destruction Beerus (Monaka Costume) Card 1015470 thumb.png|link=Magnificent Beauty Goku Black Card 1015460 thumb.png|link=The Meaning of Ultimate Strength Goku Black STR SS3 Vegeta EZA.png|link=Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta TEQ SS3 Vegeta EZA.png|link=Power to Decimate Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Card 1015590 thumb.png|link=The Heroic Pair Gohan (Teen) & Videl Card 1015580 thumb.png|link=Fresh Breezing Skies Videl Xenoku 3 thumb.png|link=Super Warrior From Another Dimension Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Xeno) Xenogeta 3 thumb.png|link=Strength in Solitude Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (Xeno) Super chronoa thumb.png|link=Unleashing the Power of Time Supreme Kai of Time (Power of Time Unleashed) Dark vegeta thumb.png|link=Seal of the Demon Realm Black Masked Saiyan Super mira thumb.png|link=Counterattack of Evil Super Mira Demigra makyouka thumb.png|link=Overflowing Magic and Endeavors Demigra (Enhanced Demon Form) Dark king thumb.png|link=Dark Empire's Invasion Dark Masked King Current Global events Current Japanese events Extreme Z Battle Ultimate Gohan.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan Z0gnoxH.png|link=Battle-Hardened Saiyan Power Explodes! QiUfLcs.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Ultimate Android Saga Monaka Event Banner.png|link=Universe's Strongest?! Challenge the "Great Pontas"! Event_lord_slug_story_big.png|link=Lord Slug Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga Quest top banner 324 1.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Quest top banner 330.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Baby Saga Finale News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 2nd Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! QcBv3ug.png|link=The Darkness Shrouding the Future Extreme Z Battle Vegeta SS3.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta P822LAu.png|link=Videl's Introduction to Flight ZJs0m7K.png|link=Spread Love! Magical Girl Fighters! FItPS6v.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride News banner dairansen 008 large.png|link=The 8th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00442_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Ultimate Gohan Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00443_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Majin Buu Saga Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00440_small_1.png|link=Rare Summon: Thank-You Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00438_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00492_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Goku Black Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00494_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Time Travelers Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00489_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00491_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Amass! Super Saiyan 3! Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00488_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Dragon Ball Heroes Collaboration Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan News banner event zbattle 007 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan November 29 2018 22:30:00 PST News banner event zbattle 014 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Netherworld Demon Super Janemba December 6 2018 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 110 Do you use Dragon Stones for stamina renewal? Never Only when grinding for drop rewards Only during the World Tournament Sometimes I take breaks when saving stones Always Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls nne Category:Browse